Getting over him
by moimoimoon
Summary: This is a story about how Sakura fell in love with Sasuke and was torn apart by the pain of Sasuke's rejection. Sakura found herself again after years of torture and finally feels okay again, that is until Sasuke speaks to her. The wall Sakura build up crumbles with his sudden interest in her and she struggles with wanting to break free from her heart-breaker and move on. AU
1. Prologue

The day no one thought would come happened. The day Sakura Haruno rejected Sasuke Uchiha. The bottle-pink haired girl had blown her entire high-school career in a losing battle of love with the dark boy. Many nights Sakura dreamed of the beautiful, pale skinned boy. During the school day sakura stayed in tight knit group of friends including; Ino, Hinata, and Temari. The politics of Konaha high united the female group with Sasuke's clique of Sai, Naruto, Gaara, and Lee. Temari and Gaara were related thus forming a bond with the quintet and with Naruto and Hinata's blooming romance, the joining of the two groups were at times unavoidable.

The girl was not stupid she understood the fact that Sasuke would never love her. That fact was one of the toughest things the girl had to face. The year she finally had enough courage to express her feelings for him, she was floating on a false confidence high and was promptly brought back to Earth wth a "I will never share the same feelings Sakura." Saskue turned and left her there with a damaged heart that would take years to salavage. Freshman year was hard to face after that. Sakura had made herself venerable to Sasuke. She could feel his contempt, disgust, and pity in his gaze. Most shamefully, she could see the pity in the eyes of her peers. The bastard had not only ruined her fragile heart he had also ruined her reputation. The pink haired brainiac could no longer be Sakura, she was now Sasuke's reject. The poor girl who gave her everything to a boy who wouldn't have it. Sakura longed for the summer days that would seperate her from the hell she had made for herself.

Senior year came and it wasn't until then that she dug herself out of the hole of despair and heartbreak, she felt good for the first time in a long time. The girl had finally become Sakura again. Besides the ache in her heart that she accepted would never fully stop throbbing, she felt like a new woman. Other than revolve her life around Sasuke she put him on the back burner on a stove in a house she moved out of. By and large she had indeed gotten over the boy and started to live for herself.

Over summer break she had started to talk to a guy named Hidan. He helped her get out of her funk and she owed a lot to him. Hidan was a punk to most but Sakura knew deep down he had a heart of gold. The two had met by accident and clicked. Sakura agreed to go out on a date with him the coming Friday. Admittedly she was weary of the two getting into a romantic relationship but the feelings were there so she decided to give it a shot.

The school year started and after meeting with her friends she Walked into third period mathematics class, she felt like she had the whole world in her hands. She reinvented herself, gotten a potential boyfriend, and had been involved in a plethora of activities that summer. Third period was a subject she was not too fond of but all in all she didn't mind taking the course. Mr. Hatake was an impeccable teacher whom she had formed a bond with as well. She could survive the class with him, she thought. Picking a seat in the back she adjusted her supplies and waited for Mr. Hatake's introduction when in walks a man who still makes Sakura's heart flutter. He picked a seat beside her as it was the only option. That was the reason she gave herself to keep herself grounded.

"Sasuke sat beside because he had to, not because he wanted to."

She told herself that because had she not she feared her old feelings of hope would destroy her again. The girl was too lost in her head to notice the three empty seated he could have chosen, however. While trying her best to act as if she didn't care of his close proximity to her the most unexpected thing happened. The raven-haired adolescent spoke to her.

"Hello Sakura, how was your summer?"

In that instance Sakura lost every bit of control she had regained of the painful years. She fought herself to not care but could not deny that what he had said meant the world to her. Sasuke had finally showed the least bit of interest to her and she melted.

"This will be a long year," Sakura thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The ice cream shop incident

"I don't quite feel like going."

I said to my blonde best friend, Ino. She wanted me to go with her to the mall and pick out some new clothes. My wardrobe was apparently too "boyish". I loved my collection of tee-shirts and jeans and sneakers. Converse were my favorite shoe and my black cotton tee was the most comfortable thing on Earth.

"Come on! You have rockin' curves that are swallowed up by those loose threads. Imagine all the dates you'll get if you dressed with a little more glamor."

Ino looked back at me from my closet whilst tossing shirts and jeans over her shoulder after disapprovingly glaring at the garments. Though Ino can get on my nerves sometimes she really has been with me through thick and thin. I also know that Ino will most likely drag me out of bed if I don't come willingly. With a sigh I rolled my eyes and dramatically opened my arms like Rose from _Titanic,_ I uttered, "Do your worst yamanaka!"

The walk to the mall was fun with my best friend but the summer swelter had done little to improve our looks. While laughing at each others sweat covered faces and matted hair we decided to indulge in an ice cream to cool off before shopping. We picked the local ice cream shop called "Sweeties". The store was not very full so we got our orders relatively quickly. Ino got her typical banana split while I enjoyed my chocolate chip mint.

"So that cashier was totally checking you out Sakura."

Ino said in-between a bite of her split. I decided to stay humble and deny her allegations but I couldn't help but to detect the wink the Silver haired man gave me as he took our orders. His name tag read "Hidan".

"He so wants the booty Sakura!"

Ino teased me as I laughed along with her. Honestly speaking the guy wasn't ugly by any means. He dressed in dark colors and had silver dyed hair that he slicked back with gel. The eyes on him ,dare I say, put even Sasuke's to shame. The hue was some undetectable hazel and were full of expressions. His eyes communicated to me that I was interesting and dare I say liked. Sasuke's cold looks were always full of disdain and something else I couldn't put my finger on. The predictability of Hidan's kind sometimes passionate gaze was comforting. I feel like I can understand them and that is nice for a change. I was thinking about the handsome new man when I saw Ino give me "The Look". I knew what that meant and I felt my face blush and heat up. There was Sasuke looking as hot and aloof as ever walking into the shop with Naruto by his side.

"Ino, I was doing so well with forgetting him can we go?"

Ino nodded at me with a silent understanding. She understood how I felt and the intricacies of my weird situation. I was getting over him slowly but surely, even though I still was affected by his presence even after three years. I would convince myself that I would never have him and I would be okay with that. The awkward moments when our group clashed together called for small talks and seating arrangements that made my heart flutter. That old saying must be true about what the heart wants because as much as I knew it hurt me, God I wanted him so badly. The fact that we would never be killed me at night when I was alone. The only time I would let my weakness out besides with Ino were silent vigils in my dark room while crying into my pillow. The only thing that got me through sometimes was the idea of moving away from all of this after high-school and starting fresh. Meeting a guy who needed me as much as I needed him.

"Naruto is coming over here."

Ino said and I mentally prepared myself for the exchange. Naruto's boisterous energy seeped into the room and I couldn't help but smile when he pulled me in for a quick hug after he ruffled Ino's hair the way he knew she didn't like.

"So how have you guys been? I haven't seen much of you two after classes ended."

Naruto said as he occupied the empty seat next to Ino leaving an empty space next to me in the booth. I knew Sasuke would fill it. Sure enough Sasuke nodded to us cordially and motioned to sit down in the free space. I scouted over sliding my container of ice cream with me. The booth was small and much to my discomfort I could feel his heat as if his skin were touching mine. My heart melted and I focused on my ice cream and Naruto and Ino's musings about their breaks. I gained enough courage to look over at Sasuke and met his gaze. I was hypnotized but with my new found strength I looked away casually as if his eyes didn't touch my soul. I nervously took a bite of ice cream but I could have sworn I could still feel his gaze. Luckily the cashier came over with the boy's orders and took the attention off of me.

"Here you are, sorry about the wait I'm the only one on duty today."

Hidan said apologetically as he sat down the vanilla and chocolate ice creams. He gave me a smile and I returned it with a blush. The guy really was handsome. He also emitted an air of confidence and rebellion that stuck a chord with me. For a moment I forgot all about the dark haired boy next to me and flirted with the hottie who had just slid a napkin with his number past sasuke to me.

" I've got to go pinky, call me sometime we could hang."

I had to stop my jaw from dropping. I never expected such a bold move. Under the table Ino kicked my foot and when I glanced over at her Naruto and her matched grins.

"Uh, sure i'll call some time."

Hidan winked once and without looking away from me walked a few steps back before turning away. I blushed and grinned down into my half melted treat. I knew i'd have to face some teasing from my friends. I braced myself and looked up still unable to quit smiling.

"Wow Sakura never knew you had game like that. Are you really going to call him?"

Said the spiked blonde.

"Yeah you totally should! What a sexy guy he has that whole punk rock vibe."

I was about to reply a yes when I was interrupted by Sasuke.

"The guy is a punk, my brother hangs out with his crew. Stay away from him Sakura."

My ego wanted to rejoice at Sasuke's hint of jealously but I knew better than to give myself hope. I then turned a bit irritated at him. Who was _he_ to try to help me out? The guy who broke me had no right.

"He seemed nice to me, not to mention hot. I think I'll take him up on his offer."

I said in Sasuke's direction not sparing him a look. I took one more bite from my bowl and said goodbye to Naruto.

"We need to get going I have work at five and Ino is trying to overhaul my closet."

I sat up to leave collecting my purse while giving sasuke an "Excuse me". He let me up from the booth but didn't move back so when I passed I brushed up against him on accident. I apologized quickly which was returned with a quick "hn" that Sasuke passed for words far too often. My body was on fire and I was surely red so I gave a quick wave and walked off with Ino.

"Bye blondie and Pinky! Have a good one."

Hidan shouted and I laughed as I waved back. Ino took my arm in hers and walked with a pep making me walk with a swagger that only the confidence of winning a small battle with Sasuke could cause. Even though I still felt the heat and energy of Sasuke all I could think about was that silver haired man who caused butterflies to be born in my stomach. I still smiled as Ino suggested we stop at Forever21 first. Now I was excited to get new clothes, I wanted to look good for Hidan when I saw him next. I inwardly smacked myself for getting too excited too soon. I had really fucked myself over last time with that. I still couldn't help the hope and excitement that flowed through me as I walked towards a sparkly black top that Ino pointed at. I picked it up and gave a thumbs up.

"Today is going well."

I say in my head. Hopefully more days like this are to come.

Authors note:

Thank you all so much for reading. I completed this chapter 6/10/2015. I began writing this because I just graduated and have some time on my hands. I have always loved and read so many in my high school years after discovering FF. My Otp is sasusaku but I feel like Sasuke should suffer a little and Sakura should find herself in more fictions. I decided to try and create such a fic and give back to the community that has kept me entertained for so long. I hope I do not disappoint for I am not a natural born writer. I have no clue if Sakura settles down with anyone in this story or not. It isn't about that to me. I write about this because I have felt these feelings Sakura is experiencing and wish to shed some light on the hurt of unrequited love. Anywho I hope you enjoy and aren't too turned off by my awful grammar!

Much love,

G


End file.
